Sophia Peletier
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Sophia's history. Sophia Peletier is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches and The Charming Dead. Sophia has also been mentioned twice in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Sophia Peletier is the one of the main protagonists in Walking With The Witches and also a character in The Charming Dead. (In TCD), Sophia is a survivor of the outbreak. She was the daughter of Ed and Carol Peletier. During the initial outbreak, Carol, Ed, and Sophia evacuated to Atlanta for safety, but ended up joining a camp of survivors. While at the camp, Sophia sparked up a friendship with Carl Grimes and Eliza Morales. (In WWTW), Sophia is a member of the Pentad. She is very protective of Carl and very close to Enid Nacon. Personality The Charming Dead Sophia Peletier was a shy, quiet and smart young girl. Although her personality was not well shown, it is assumed she was very nice. It can also be said that she was good at making friends, as she was close to Eliza Morales and Carl Grimes, who seemed to care about her deeply. Walking With The Witches Sophia has been shown to be a kind girl, who is very protective of her friend Carl Grimes. Its been said that she is the most passive of the Pentad coven and the one who needs the most protection due to her having all passive powers. She is very close to Enid and the two have been friends since they were very little. Pre-Apocalypse Southern United States Before the outbreak, when she was a baby, Sophia used to wake up at 3:00 a.m every morning "like clockwork" and cry, causing her father to become irritated and stay with a friend until she calmed down, indicating that he did not care much for her. It is possible that she was a victim of abuse from her father, since he was abusive towards her mother. Carol has also hinted at potential abuse while she is praying in the church, stating that Ed "looked at her with whatever sickness was inside of him". During the outbreak, she meets Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes, and Carl as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. With the city being destroyed by the military, she, along with her family, decide to stay with Shane, Lori, and Carl. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Sophia Peletier currently has (WWTW). Basic Powers * Spell Casting - 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Clairaudience - 'The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. * 'Clairsentience - 'The ability where the senses are able to detect supernatural energies, or sometimes see the history of an object. * 'Clairvoyance - 'The ability to gain direct information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses. Users can see the present in a premonition. This comes from the power of Premonition. * 'Precognition - 'The ability to perceive future events before they happen. * 'Retrocognition - 'The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. * 'Hypersensation - 'The ability to divine people or objects to see what magical abilities they possess. * 'Prophecy Construction - 'The ability to create prophecies. * 'Communion - 'The ability to communicate with entities that reside on the different astral planes of existence. * 'Noctephantasmos - 'The ability to see clearly in darkness. * 'Photokinesis - 'The ability to produce and manipulate light. * 'Force Fields - '''The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. ''Inactive Powers'' * '''High Resistance - '''The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. Trivia * In "What Lies Ahead", a herd of walkers walks down the vehicle jammed highway, making the group hide under cars. Sophia slides out from under a car and a straggler goes after her, chasing her into the woods. She is later pronounced lost. * In "Cherokee Rose", Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell perform a ritual to bring Sophia back from being lost; but it fails. Note * '''Information is subject to change. Info may be added or removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking Dead Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Pentad Members Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings